Eat You Heart Out Khaleesi
by unleashed her imagination
Summary: Jorah becomes a female attraction after taking of his clothes for a wash. He triggers the imagination of Doreah and Irri, who connot resist him./ It's me so warning for sexual content. Comments most welcome! Enjoy :)


Irri and Doreah were giggling like little girls. And it was immediately obvious what made them blush afterwards. It was that time of the month for Jorah. His yellow shirt was too stinky to bear the smell so he had to clean it. And since it was the same with his breeches and trousers, he was standing near the river – or more like a pool of water-, in the middle of the khalasar, wearing only his kilt and sword. Naturally, that drew attention of the female population since it was rare to see Jorah the Andal almost naked. His strong chest and abdominal muscles, along with his broad shoulders, made more than one woman blush and bite her lip while passing by.

He looked at Dany's handmaidens who were still giggling near Khaleesi's tent. Jorah continued with his affairs, although he dared to wink at Doreah. She blushed from head to toe and the knight couldn't help himself but smile.

His thoughts faded away as soon as Daenerys approached them. All three tried to pretend there was nothing going on as the maids entered her tent on her command. Jorah just nodded and softly called out »Khaleesi«. It was only moments later Dany came to him. He wasn't expecting her so he almost dropped his freshly cleaned clothes on the grounds of the Red Waste.

»Khaleesi,« he said, bowing quickly to correct the first impression.

»Ser Jorah.« Her voice was bossy. It was definitely something bothering her but she couldn't spit it out.

»How can I help you, princess?« He held his clothes over his arm, between elbow and wrist.

»I noticed you were quite the attraction in the khalasar on my return.« Jorah's eyebrows met in the middle. He knew about her maids but calling him »an attraction« meant they weren't the only ones staring at him.

»I wouldn't know, khaleesi, I was only washing my clothes. They stank so much this past week it was almost unbearable. I apologize if I...« He stopped. »Actually, I don't understand. Why was I an attraction?« He could see Dany's cheeks turning red a bit.

»Well...it seems...it seems the women of the khalasar have never seen a Westerosi man naked.« She blushed even more at the mention of Jorah naked. He tried to act as normal as he could to make her less uncomfortable.

»Uh, khaleesi, I have to be, or else how would I clean my clothes?« He shrugged and smiled. She smiled back to him.

»Irri and Doreah can't stop talking about you. _''He is so well-built and strong, like a Khal_.''« Now it was Jorah's time to blush. His face reddened and he laughed shorty.

»That's a sign of respect. I must say I am flattered. It takes a lot to make Dothraki think of you as a strong man.« He leaned his head to one side as he usually did when he was waiting for Dany to ask him something about the fact. »Now, if I can be of no further help, I must...«

»No.« Dany held his free arm by the wrist. She didn't know why but somehow she wanted to be with him for a few moments. »I am scared, Jorah.« She leaned her head on his shoulder. »Drogo is dead and we have no idea what awaits us in the desert further on and...« He felt a warm tear on his bare skin, »and we may never seize the Iron Throne. Never go back home.« The statement saddened him too. He wanted to go home but after Drogo died, he wasn't really sure what home was. Was it Bear Island? Does home necessary mean a certain city or island, or can it be a person?

Could Dany be his home?

Her face was wet when she lifted up her face to look at him. Her eyes red from crying he even didn't hear, being sucked into his own world of thoughts. She looked more like a firghtened girl than a future Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Her whole body was shaking when he placed his hand around her shoulders to show support.

»We will reach Westeros, Khaleesi. I promise.« Her sad eyes met his.

»Don't give out promises you can't keep, ser.«

When she left to join her maids again and he went back to his tent, Jorah's mind floated away to both of them. He knew Doreah was trained in the art of pleasuring men, and Irri was quite capable with her fingers. He was eavesdropping once and overheard maids talking to each other about Khaleesi and how she reached her release-

Twitching below his kilt reminded him of the inpropriety of his thoughts. But he couldn't stop their flow. He wanted both of them, Irri and Doreah, right now, in his tent, naked. He would be having Doreah riding him while Irri massaged his shoulders with her magical fingers. He wanted them to play with each other's breasts when he comes in one of them...

He was so busy thinking about them he didn't see maids entering his tent. His facial expression was unusual, and his manhood was obviously desperate for someone to remove the kilt. Their giggle woke him up.

»Doreah, Irri! I am sorry, I didn't see you, I was...«

»Thinking something very exciting.« Doreah finished his sentence. She smiled playfully at the sight in front of her. He noticed the bulge on his kilt.

»Yes, it is quite obvious.« He stood up from the corner where he was sitting, still only wearing his kilt. »How can I help you?« The looked each other.

»Khaleesi sent us out so we were wandering if you need anything,« said Doreah.

»No, thank you, I'll be fine.«

»Are you sure, ser?« Irri asked, smiling. »We can take care of that.«

»Uhm...I...I don't think,« Jorah started the sentence but Irri was already on her knees, undoing his kilt, taking his erected member in her hand, fondling it, moving up and down with her hand on his length. In the mean time, Doreah took of her clothes and moved closer to Jorah's hand for him to play with her breasts while she stroked his chest, shoulders and arms. She was mad about a strong man with a big-

Jorah felt a sudden change on his cock. When he looked down, he noticed Irri has taken it in her mouth. He tried to control his excitement by breathing. Doreah's hands were now firmly placed on his shoulders and she leaned him in for a kiss. Her tongue met his and explored his mouth, tasting it. He held her by the waist now, abandoning her breasts for a little while.

»Can we move to the bed?« He asked after breaking the kiss, weaving at a pile of soft thing, like skins and a couple of cushions. He sat down on his improvised bed, with Irri still working on his cock, and Doreah giving him a sensational neck massage. Jorah couldn't help but moan at the very sight. Doreah suddenly stopped and joined her Dothraki friend. The knight's eyes darkened with lust as Lyseni girl climbed on his arousal, putting his entire length in her at once. Waves of pleasure took over his body and he couldn't breathe or else he'd spill in her at once. He didn't want them to think he's so weak.

Irri watched the whole scene, playing with herself while kissing Doreah. The girls really did master the art of pleasure. They knew exactly what's the most arousing for men. Lyseni girl was not the kind to waste time so instead of moaning loudly, she sucked Irri's nipples and kissed her breasts. Jorah's grip on Doreah's waist became lighter and she knew he was close. What she didn't realize was that her Khaleesi had just entered the tent. The knight almost threw her down from surprise.

»Irri! Doreah!« She looked at her advisor. »Jorah.« If she sounded surprised and angry when she called out the named of her maids, Jorah's name was pronounced with a great disappointment. But he couldn't care less.

»Khaleesi. Care to join us?« he said, with a confident smile on his face. A smile that couldn't be described otherwise as dirty.

»You are not serious?!« He laughed, winking at her. She might be his Khaleesi but his sex life is none of her concern. _You've been playing with my heart for some time, let me play with you now_.

»You are most welcome to do so, _Daenerys_.« He never called her by name in front of others, and even when they were all alone, he didn't dare. But he was a minute or so away from spraying his seed in Doreah and he honestly didn't care what she thought of the absolutely improper behaviour, going on in her knight's tent.

He stood up, gesturing the maids to stay, and walked naked towards Dany. She took a glimpse at his manhood, shining in the candle light from all the wetness Doreah dripped on his cock. He got so close she could feel it pressing through her Dothraki clothes.

»And I am _deadly serious_, Khaleesi,« he said quietly, his beard touching her cheek, his hands around her waist, moving lower...and lower...

Dany threw her head back as he squeezed her arse cheeks, pressing her womanhood nearer his arousal. He kissed her on the neck, but quickly moved towards her mouth. She could feel his breath warming up her lips.

»Do you want me, Daenerys?« he whispered against her mouth.


End file.
